Azure Tales
by The Lantern
Summary: A mix of our childhood fairy tales with DN Angel tossed in. A collection of one-shots describing main events in the prologue will be added on in later chapters, R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these….

**Title**: The Azure Tales

**Table of Contents (Stories and Animes mentioned):**

DN Angel

Rapunzel

Hansel & Gretel

Sleeping Beauty

Little Red Riding Hood

**Characters:**

**Main Cast:**

Daisuke Niwa "The Young King"

Satoshi Hikari "The King's Advisor"

Dark Mousy "The King of Thieves"

Kassidy Remus Alexis Darcy, or to put it simply, Krad "The Fae Patriarch"

Towa no Shirube "The Wicked Witch"

Argentine "The Dragon"

Riku & Risa Harada "The Sacred Maidens"

Rika Harada "The Gold Spinner"

Takeshi Saehara "The Scribe"

Saehara Senior "The head knight"

**Pairings:**

Hinted D/K, the rest are undecided.

**Chapters: **

Maybe be continued with a Chapter for each key event (I.g. The Hair Eating Incident)

**Prologue: **

THERE once was a great kingdom called "The Drake's Realm." Drake's Realm was a wondrous place full of happiness and joy where everyone loved each other -wait that's not right, let's start over shall we?

_Ahem_

THERE once was a creepy kingdom called "The Drake's Realm." This realm was an absolutely horrible place to live, which explains why only the freaks live there. Chaos is a everyday routine in this habitat, why if there ever was a day that it stopped, it's inhabitant maybe go –le gasp- _SANE_!

Now I bet you're wondering why this place of absolute chaos is the way it is. Well, first off the King, his name's Daisuke by the way, is an overly happy chap who has random spasms of rage, which results in mental breakdowns and foreign clowns.

Why is this you say? It is because Daisuke was placed under a positively evil spell dubbed "Globe of Bed head" Which invokes, you guessed it, an untamable mess of knots and spikes that will never calm. Who would ever think to do this to a poor little boy?! Why I know who did it, t'was Krad of the not so innocent Fae!

You see, little Daisuke invoked this wicked Fae's wrath by attempting to eat the blonde's incredibly luscious golden locks. It's surprising he even got close enough to pet it let alone slobber all over it, because Krad is a very busy fairy, who has many things to attend to (Such as gazing into a mirror perhaps.) Krad being positively infuriated stabbed the infant Daisuke with a cross and cast a spell of deathly sleep on him. However this plan backfired, leaving the King very much alive, but unfortunately still cursed.

Krad was last seen stomping off into the sunset while muttering about wretched little monsters and 'Never being able to wash the grime out of his beloved hair again'. Needless to say, Daisuke still cowers in fear at the thought of him.

In his vain attempts to find a good hair dresser, the King came across young Satoshi Hikari (We don't know how, so don't ask), an artist of incredible tastes. He seemed like the perfect prince charming until he opened his mouth. Of course being the King, Daisuke ordered they be friends, eventually the reluctant artist became his advisor, manipulating the kingdom from his King's side.

One day after meeting with the loud mouthed Scribe they call 'Takeshi' Daisuke took up the idea that he needed to rescue two princes, that's right, not one, two, preferably twins. Only Satoshi knows the reasoning behind this, and prefers not to tell of his friend's schemes.

Finally Daisuke caught wind of two sacred maidens (also known as princesses) in need of rescuing. They were being held hostage by a vicious man-eating Dragon named Argentine. They had been kidnapped delivering some poisoned goods to their Auntie "To-to's" house of ginger bread. Their mother "Rika" was previously occupied fighting over the custody of her newest child "Mio Hio" with a handsome Rogue named Dark.

Daisuke and his not so faithful advisor began their journey by following the path through the wicked forest, over the mighty mountains, past the pedophile wolf named Kei, and finally reached their destination at a large clearing with two separate towers. This clearing will hence forth be named "The Towers of Two."

Little did they know they had a follower, the King of Thieves "Dark Mousy", who was after them for their valuable clothing and weapons. He was forced to hide in a tree as they reached the light of the meadow, where the birds sang and the wind swayed through the trees. He had previously lost the custody fight and needed to cool off some.

Oblivious, the duo began to create a great clamor, attempting to fight the previously sleeping kidnapper, who happened to be more than sixty times their height. Argentine, the vicious man-eating dragon, proceeded to snort at them and whack the tower with his great scaled tale. The two sacred maidens came screaming down as the tower collapsed. (Dark clamped a hand over his ears from his hidden position amongst the leaves)

Like in any children's story, the King and his heroic side-kick valiantly saved the distressed damsels, or well, Daisuke did anyway. Satoshi just stood there looking bored. Suddenly there was a loud snarl, and everyone looked to the snoozing dragon in fright. They all looked around in confusion as a loud exasperated sigh echoed throughout their surroundings.

"Up here you bloody mongrels!" Came the command from above. As their attention turned toward the voice, they finally noticed a certain blond beauty standing at his window with a rather impatient look. They all sweat dropped as the previously napping Krad began to bitch them out for ruining his beauty sleep with their heroics. Honestly couldn't they do something more constructive with their time!?

Daisuke was discreetly edging away from the group when Krad recognized him. Growling the blond slipped a leg over the window ledge, intent on coming down there and whopping some major ass. The bed-head screamed like a little girl, and took off running in the opposite direction.

Argentine the vicious man eating dragon swung his large domed head around to stare at the bewildered humans. He let loose a ferocious roar that sent the group packing for the safety of their homes. Satisfied that the intruders had gone, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Unnoticed, the thief king Dark Mousy crept over to the tower, scaling the walls with his weird thieving powers of darkness; he entered Krad's vacation quarters. Humming, he flopped down on the plush, red, king sized bed and got comfortable. After all, it looked like it be awhile before his new toy got back.


	2. The Hair Eating Incident

**Chapter Title:** The Hair Eating Incident

**Word Count:**712

**Main Characters:** Daisuke, Krad, Emiko, Kosuke.

"So this is the little prince?" A tall, sexy young blond murmured as he arched an eye brow at the gurgling babe. The infant's proud mother, the queen of the land, Emiko nodded happily at her child's fairy-god-father. "Isn't he just adorable?" She giggled, bouncing the child against her bosom.

"He has very lovely hair." Krad agreed with a smirk, after all, this child was to be his charge, why not take pride in his looks. "Such a vivid color." Inwardly he likened it to blood, which was of course his favorite substance. He smiled at the thought of blood-shed, it wasn't very clear how he of all people weaseled his way into the guardian position of such a important infant, but it is better left unquestioned.

"Would you like to hold him?" The brunette offered shyly, tightening her grip on the child. "I'm sure Daisuke'd love for you to do so." She smiled as Krad hesitated, biting his lower lip in contemplation. It wasn't everyday someone offered him something so intimate, more often than not, they made sure such things were kept well away from him.

"Go on now." Emiko urged with a smile as the fae stepped closer. "There, careful now." She warned as she gently set the bundle into gloved hands. The blond sweat-dropped as she grinned widely, adjusting his hands.

"Now isn't that just adorable!" She awed, stepping away so she could take in the flustered being and her giggling child. Beside her, her husband nodded. Though Krad seemed some-what uncomfortable, the parenting scene did suit him.

.

"Have you ever thought of settling down? Having some children perhaps?" Kosuke questioned with a friendly smile, his wife clinging to his arm as she obsessed over the fairy-god-father and her child's cuteness.

"No…" Krad blushed, offering the couple an embarrassed stare, he held the infant loosely. It was rather odd for him to be holding such a fragile, human, thing. It frightened him to even think about having a lover (To which he would most likely be submissive), let alone caring for more, small fuzzy things. Most likely he'd forget to feed them and they'd wonder off (Like his pet lizard Argentine did when he was but one century old) or they'd die.

He was broken out of his reverie suddenly he felt a jerk, and stiffened as a slurping noise reached his ears. Narrowing his feline eyes, he felt a growl bubbling in his throat. What the hell did the little brat think he was doing?!

"Aw! He likes you!" Emiko cooed, oblivious to the blonde's growing agitation. Her husband began to make for the child; he doubted any good would come from letting the boy continue his munching on Krad's beautifully arranged bangs. In fact, he found he might not have a son if the blond had any say in it.

"YOU WRETCHED MONGREL!" Krad shrieked, yanking the child away from his now soggy forelocks. "I SHALL HAVE MY VENGENCE!" Kosuke took the opportunity and snatched the child out of the severely pissed off Fairy's grasp; only succeeding in making the blond more ireful.

"DIE!" Krad snarled launching himself at the boy, whipping out his handy-dandy enchanted cross as he did so. "NO!" Emiko yelped as the blond pricked the child with the end of his cross. Satisfied that he had cursed the brat, Krad leaned back to watch the spell take effect.

Kosuke and Emiko fell silent in defeat as they waited to see what horrible deed had been bestowed upon their heir. Instead of falling into an unending sleep as Krad had expected, the crying child's beautiful crimson curls became a disarray of knots and tangles.

"Oh wrong cross." Krad sighed unhappily, snapping his fingers in disappointment; he really needed to start labeling his spells… "Anyway, I really must be going, so ta-ta!" He called back to the bewildered rulers as he sauntered out of the castle, muttering about 'wretched little monsters', 'Never being able to wash the grime out of his beloved hair again', and 'really needing a vacation'.

Behind him the child named 'Daisuke' began to wail.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** _So, that explains Krad anger doesn't it? R & R you all!_


End file.
